Justin
Justin Credible is Julia's boss at JustIncredible.TV, and is also the founder and creator of the channel. He is almost too enthusiastic about his job, and has been known to deceive the people around him. Background Justin was very enthusiastic about the new form of entertainment, and encouraged his employees to try to imagine new media in any way they can. In order to document the channel's rise to fame, Justin assigned Julia to record everything from behind the scenes, and is pleased to find that she already has a webcam. He also dangles the news that he has signed on an internet celebrity to host many of the programs on the new channel. Julia immediately believes it to be someone like Chris Crocker or Chocolate Rain, and is thrown when the celebrity is revealed to be none other than Lee Phillips, Gavin and Tariq's old work experience boy who rose to "fame" by stealing their software and making a game of getting it back. Justin, however, is thrilled, and immediately has Julia running errands for Lee. Justin is normally very excited about everything, though perhaps sometimes acts before he thinks things through as shown in the video Boobcast, where he tried to get Julia to host a talk show while wearing a bikini. He has clearly kept up-to-date with the K-Team's videos, as he was aware after hiring Gavin that he was reuniting "old mates", He approves an advertising plan for the network designed by Charlie, and pushes back the launch of the channel to accommodate it. He also allows Julia to give away Charlie's car at an event and offers to replace it for her. However, the events are less than fruitful, and ultimately led to an uncomfortable confrontation with Michelle Clore. Julia and Gavin begin to wonder about his careless behavior with money, and become concerned when he begins acting strangely. Upon investigating, they discover that his office is actually a handicap bathroom, and that it is decorated with several pictures of Julia from the Boobcast incident as well as photos of Lee in various outfits. He continues to exhibit erratic and secretive behavior, as well as constantly pushing back the launch date, leading Gavin to conclude that he is a fraud and that he is using the channel as a cover for . Also known as "Missing Trader Fraud", Carousel Fraud is when a good is sent to an area so that the transaction is VAT-(Value Added Tax)-free, but charging the receiving party the tax anyway, and pocketing the money. IN Justin's case, he is sending the same packages again and again. Viewers are led to assume that the scam isn't very successful, as Justin hasn't paid anyone in weeks and had promoted Julia so she could deal with the complaints. At the company Easter party, Justin arrives dressed like Jesus, and addresses his employees as if he is Jesus and the crime he is committing is the work of a divine power. Because of this, Gavin easily persuades the staff to stage a walk out. Lee hesitates, and Justin asks him if he is his Judas, ultimately swaying Lee to join the strike. When the employees return to the office to demand pay, they find that Justin has split. He leaves a video message where he explains that he cannot pay them because of the scam he pulled, and informs them that he has turned over directorship of JustIncredible.TV to Lee. However, Lee gets arrested for Justin's crime and spends the night the jail. The disgruntled employees decide to steal the equipment as compensation for their work, and the company is shut down, as no one is motivated to do the job anymore. Almost three months later, Charlie and Lee pass Justin in the street, where he is selling "Limited Edition" Michelle Clore Prints. Claire doesn't notice him, and Lee does his best to ignore him, though it is obvious that Justin has not given up committing fraud. Notes *The name of the show JustIncredible.tv may, in part, have come from Justin's name - JustIn credible. Whether or not this is the case, in WC ONE it was revealed that Justin's office sign reads "Justin Credible".